


AFTERLIFE

by WintersDaughter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, If I don't forget, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Skeppy, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Warrior Dream, a little of blood and injuries, alchemist BadBoyHalo, alchemist George, not so graphic, prince sapnap, skephalo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersDaughter/pseuds/WintersDaughter
Summary: Since Dream, the biggest warrior of the realm, perished in the battlefield, the hope of the kingdom started to fall apart.However, George, one of the most powerful alchemist found an old textbook, containing a legend, saying that it can bring people back to life. It can be the only way to revive Dream, and save the kingdom from the war.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, this is my first time publishing a fanfic in this website, but this story was already done and finished on wattpad by me using the same name but with a '340' added because it seems the username was already taken, but I decided to upload in here as well, I want everyone to know that I'm not an english speaker and just because I just copied and pasted my story from wattpad, maybe some gramatical errors will go too, sorry for that :'3

George woke up from the wrong side of the bed. Or probably not, because the whole kingdom apparently did the same. The enviroment, the sky, the people's appareance, everything, looked gray, so dead an dull. Like all the colors of the spectrum were just bleached and drained from existence. Maybe it was on purpose, because a few days ago a big tragedy happened, and the whole realm was still mourning the loss.

Dream. The biggest, strongest warrior, died in the battlefield, fighting for his home, for his people and for his king. He leaded thousands of people in the battle, trained the next generation of soldiers, helped in the hard moments, shared his food with starving children, the legendary hero of the North Kingdom. And he still fighted and lasted in his last moments, stopping or at least delaying the invasion of the South Kingdom, an unfair attack, a fake promise of an alliance, ending in betrayal with a bittersweet victory.

He never got the chance to meet Dream in person, George was always a bookworm, hiding in his workspace, reading and making all kind of potions. George's the royal alchemist. So he got the freedom to live and roam around the castle. Providing his potions to the soldiers and the royal family. But he didn't met Dream, ha has seen him from afar, but nothing else, it was nothing bad or weird, George was naturally antisocial, he didn't need to talk with the soldiers anyway, when he was giving them they weekly ration of potions they always sended the same guy to retrieve them. He once caught a glimpse of Dream in the background, and wearing that creepy and at the same time funny white mask with a smiley-face on it. Because even thought Dream was known fot the whole realm to be the most powerful warrior, still nobody knew his real face, a mistery that not even the king was able to know about it. It could be something suspicious, but Dream remained loyal and humble to his home without showing his identity.

So yeah, George once caught Dream staring at him from afar, but he immediately looked away. Nothing from the other world. But now that Dream is gone, George was feeling the same as the whole kingdom, sadness and despair, like if he just losed a member of his own family.

He got up from bed at the speed of a turtle, feeling sleepless, he should get a new mattress.

The day passed so slow, without any difference from yesterday. Dream really took away the brightness of the castle, isn't he? Everyone, every servant, guard, soldier and royal family member was in a gloomy mood, no one was making conversations, smiling or something that require more physical effort, it was like the time George mistook the potions and a few soldiers drank slowness potion, all of them was slow, barely speaking to even say hello.

Heck, even the weather was sad! Probably the mother nature was still crying, because it's been raining nonstop for at least 48 hours.

George was almost sleeplily brewing some potions, were they for invisibility or healing? He couldn't recall, but who cares at the time? No one was in the mood to work properly. Then the door slammed open, making him almost dropping one glass bottle. A black haired boy entered the room, George noticed that he was wearing his white bandana instead of a crown.

"Hey! The hinges are new!" George yelled.

"Sorry, I was running in the hallway and couldn't stop."

"Sapnap, what do you want?"

"Why are you assuming that I want something? I could be coming just to say hi to my favorite alchemist of the castle."

"Yeah, I really doubt that you ran from the other side of the castle to get into my tower just to say hello."

Sapnap is the king's son, and therefore the prince, but he usually likes to pretend that he's not to avoid his responsabilities, and George couldn't blame him, sometimes the aristocracy was really boring. And Sapnap wanted to be a warrior, like Dream.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. I just came to hide in here, you know, today's math class and I think I pissed my teacher enough for today."

George snorted at that, of course, Sapnap was famous in the whole kingdom to make that the most experienced and skilled professors that can be get in the region decide to retire instead to keep teaching to a brat like him. But even thought Sapnap could be a real pain sometimes, he was pretty smart. George allowed him to stay in the couch next to the door.

"So... how are you feeling today?" George asked hesitant.

"Still sad, but I know that I can't cry about it forever." He answered. George nodded.

Dream was Sapnap's best friend, he even claims that he got the chance to see Dream's real face, George couldn't argue to him for the lack of proof. And Sapnap was the only source of Dream's information, always talking about him, how they trained in secret and when they were just chilling in the kitchen, stealing desserts and bread.

And George was Sapnap's second best friend, they met when George was recognized as the new alchemist of the castle, since his mentor retired and he was now in charge of the magic part. He even teached Sapnap about the basics of alchemy, but they stopped when Sapnap attempted to turn his least favorite teacher into a chicken.

So George knew how hard was the situation for Sapnap, losing his best friend and inspiration to become a real warrior. It must be hard to bear, and now that the castle was more vulnerable, the fear of another attack was eating them from the inside.

"How's your father?"

"Trying to get more warriors to be ready, it's not easy, but he says that the South kingdom wouldn't be a burden so soon, they need to get more people too, Dream managed to obliterate half of they army."

"I see."

They fell into a confortable silence, it's just what everyone in the kingdom needed, some peace and quiet to regain the energy to come back to normal.

"Hey, I need to go to the library for something, will you wait in here?" George spoke after a while.

"Hell no, I don't want you to leave me alone when there's an insane teacher out there looking for my head."

"You know that I can't protect you."

"Yeah, but if I get screwed, you're going down with me, I don't think that they will be too happy to find out that you've been helping me to hide."

"I can just betray you and said that I was just walking by and you were beggin me for help like a baby." Sapnap gasped.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." George narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you need to go to the library anyway? I'm almost drowning in a pile of dusty books in here." Sapnap scoffed, making the older boy to roll his eyes.

"I'm learning to make new potions, so I need a new research."

"Lead the way then." 

George sighed, but didn't argue as the two walked to the castle's library. George asked Sapnap to look for dark blue books with red trims.

"Why don't you just say the title of it?" Sapnap asked.

"Because it's in a language that I doubt you can read, so yeah, also look for ones with unreadable titles."

"Woah, what kind of potions are you trying to make for you to need to use books with a forbidden languaje?"

"It's not forbidden, just ancient." George corrected.

"Boring." Sapnap muttered.

"Will you help me or do you wanna go back to math class?"

"Okay, okay! Jeez." Sapnap exclaimed, turning around and looking somewhere else.

They separated and looked for a while, sometimes Sapnap would come back to show him a new book, which it just ending to be the wrong one.

"Oh my god! Where the hell is that stupid book?! We've looking for hours!" Sapnap complained, putting another wrong book to the pile.

"I don't know! It's supposed to be her-" Then in one corner, George looked up. "I found it!"

"Finally!"

"Hey, since you're the tallest man in here, be a good prince and help me to reach the book."

"Aw, I wanted to see you making jumps to get it." Sapnap mused, George rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry."

And then when Sapnap pulled out the book from it's place, the one next to it fell to the floor, almost landing in George's head.

"Hey! Be careful!" George complained.

"I didn't mean it." Sapnap said, but he still was hiding a smile.

George bend down to grab the fallen book, but stopped when he glimpsed the title, his eyes widening.

"Oh my... It can't be." George was in shock, those letters, that language...

"What? you found your diary?"

"No! This is..." George was speechless, hurrying to open the book an read the index.

"Is what? Other book? Stop with the mistery!"

George looked up at Sapnap, turning the book and showing it's cover.

"This, it's the book of life."

"And it's suppose to be anything important?"

"Legends says that it has a secret spell hidden in it's pages, and said spell can bring people back to life."

Now this time it was Sapnap's eyes turn to widen.


	2. The Beginning?

"Are you joking, aren't you?" Sapnap looked between George and the book incredulous.

"I'm not!"

"If that's true, then why it hasn't been used yet?" The black haired asked, folding his arms.

"Because the spell it's hidden!"

George was shaking, his mentor spoke a lot about this book, an ancient book written with a long dead language, but he never mentioned that they had it in the library. George analized it's cover, and then notices that the back of it was in a more common language, simply saying "Basics of nature", that could explain something, that was the most common book that a beginner alchemist could read, and it's a book with a lot of copies, so no one will paid attention to it, but then when you look at the front, it's in that foreign language that even to George was hard to decode. That was the most stupid and genius way to hide such an important book.

"It's hidden, so what are you expecting to do with it?" Sapnap replied, George was stuttering.

"W-well, I will f-find it! Imagine it, if I find it, I can bring people back to life! I can bring Dream back!"

George noticed that Sapnap's eyes sparkled a little hope, but he shook his head inmediately.

"George, I know that Dream was very important to all of us, and I miss my best friend like crazy. But Dream is gone, how can you trust an old book to bring him back?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but what if we got a chance?"

Sapnap sighed, he know that George can be a stubborn little gremlin, so why and try to stop him? it was just a book, after a few weeks of try to get the spell, he will give up and let it go.

"Fine, wathever, you're the alchemist here, see what you can do." Sapnap shrugged and George smiled.

"I promise that a I will bring him back, and the kingdom will be safe again."

"Woah you really want to disturb his eternal slumber just to get him back to war don't you?"

"No! But you know that his help will be well received."

"Fine."

And with that, George proceeded to find the spell. And it was the hardest task that he ever faced. And it wasn't just because it was all written in a dead language that he could barely speak, it was mostly because the letters were also written backwards! Like if they writted the whole thing facing a mirror, a broken mirror. He just managed to translate the first chapter in two weeks, sometimes Sapnap would pass by an get dissapointed at seeing George still struggling to get every single paragraph well translated.

"When will you give up?" Sapnap asked, yawning and stretching against the couch.

"When I die." 

"Well, no offence, but I hope it happen soon."

"Thanks for having faith in your second best friend, Snapmap." George makes sure to pronounce the last part with extra sassiness.

"Don't call me that!" Sapnap hissed, but that only made George chuckle. "I have faith in you, but I don't have faith in that book, I think you just got scammed with those legends, dude."

"Yeah, I know it's not a great trust source, but it's better than nothing."

"If you say so." Sapnap stretched again. Then he got up and looked the page of the book that George was working on. "And what is the book about anyway? pretending that there's not a secret magic thing in it, what does it says?"

"It's like a bible about the life in the land, explaining how it emerged, how it grew and how it dies, it's just like folclore and philosophy, there's not real proof to explain that it's the very real origin of life."

"That sounds so interesting, but then my teachers will makes it sooooo booooring." He groaned.

"Yeah, things can get so boring when you are forced to learn them." George agreed.

"What's that?" Sapnap signaled with a finger at the corner of the page, George followed it's direction.

"Oh, just those numbers that tells you which page are you on."

"Really? I thought it was just a doodle made for a kid, that doesn't look like a number at all."

"Yeah, the culture that used to speak this language didn't like to make it easy for the ones learning to read."

George looked at the number, and Sapnap was right, it just looked like a little kid's doodle, but it actually was a '78'. However, George noticed something weird, the letters looked too big to only say a number... like it was also written something else.

"Wait a second..." George frowned, then looked up at Sapnap. "Pass me that black book over there." George gestured to a thin book laying in a table. The prince obeyed.

George opened his notebook and looked for a certain page immediately. He was right, there was something else.

"What's wrong?" Sapnap was confused by George's sudden reaction.

"Sapnap! Look!" George pointed a finger at the number again. 

"What I'm suppose to look?"

"This doodle it's too big to be only a number, but, "George flipped the page." this one doesn't, it simply says '77'."

"And?"

"It's only in this page! But also in this, and this, and this one. " George flipped some pages, showing that only ones had the extra letter, but not all of them.

"You think that it could mean something?" Sapnap was now a little impressed.

"It may be a secret message!" George chirped, feeling joyful, after two weeks he finally got a clue.

It was such a simple way to hide a code into a book, SO SIMPLE to an alchemist's eyes that no one would pay attention to such a silly way, once again, it was so stupid that it was genius, and George couldn't have noticed it without Sapnap's curiosity.

"Oh my god Sapnap, why are you still in classes? You're an absolute genius!"

"Am I?" Sapnap coughed, suddenly putting his fists on his hips, making an heroic pose. "I mean, of course I am!" George laughed, then Sapnap looked back at him. "And why?"

"You noticed a detail that I would've never bothered to look at!"

"Woah, I'm so thankful to not knowing how to count."

"Thanks for being a curious child!"

"Okay, you're welcome, but now, can you find the message?"

"Not yet! But I'm so close now... Oh? And why so interested now? I thought you didn't believed in the book?" George teased.

"Hey! It was my discover, I have the rights to know what does it says."

George laughed again, and Sapnap too. He was so excited now, if there's a real resurrection spell hidden in the book's pages, George was so close to find it, and so close to revive Dream.

But he better hurry, Sapnap didn't mentioned it, but the reason why he was now hoping it to be real, it was because a messenger got news of the South Kingdom, it was getting ready for another attack, and it was kind of rude to admit, but they really needed to drag Dream back to life, they needed him more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short!

It's been three days, and finally, FINALLY, George found the hidden message.

And he couldn't be more frustrated.

He always thought that as soon as the code were found, he immediately would be able to perform the spell. But it's not that simple. The code wasn't a spell, but coordinates. And the worst part, the coordinates were signaling towards the south.

How was he supposed to go right there now? In the middle of a potential war with the South Kingdom? George was lost, and didn't know what to do now. But he couldn't give up just yet.

So he will try anyway.

"There's no way that you are actually going." Sapnap was staring as George was retrieving some things to make potions.

"I have made it so far now, I can't let it go that easily."

"But it's too dangerous! Going near the South Kingdom in these times? There's better ways to die!"

"I'm not going yet... You know that a I need your father's permission."

"He won't let you! When the South kingdom attacks, all of our army will need a load of potions, you can't leave now!" Sapnap reasoned.

"I've been making potions daily, and in these moments of peace none of the other potions I have made were used, they don't need them for training." George mentioned, looking at the clock, he also already asked the king for a meeting. "I have to go, your father's waiting for me."

"He what?!" Whoops, George forgot to mention the meeting.

*

"Please be careful." The king pleaded, George just nodded while Sapnap hasn't been able to get out of his shock.

"I will." The alchemist promised.

"B-but father! " Sapnap interjected. "You know that it's dangerous, you can't just send him that easy and alone!"

"I appreciate your concern, Nick. But we both know that George's a powerful alchemist, he can bend for himself, and if what he said it's true, Dream's return can be a great advantage for us." The king looked down at his son, a kind smile on his lips, but Sapnap wasn't that happy.

"But him walking near the South castle with Dream's ashes? What if he get caught?! What if he loses the urn? What if the spell is a lie?"

"Nick, I have faith in my royal alchemist, he won't be exactly in the South's castle, he can hide, he doesn't need to wear our symbol, they can confuse him as a common villager, Dream's ashes are safe."

Sapnap's shoulders dropped, of course he will never convince his father, and now his other friend is leaving to a dangerous territory, carrying the remains of his best friend.

"I promise I won't fail you, my king. Our kingdom will not fall in the war, and our hero will return." George sounded so sure of himself, but in the inside, he was a little terrified.

That's it, George's ready to leave.

*

He departured at the sunset, George didn't like to leave when night's was starting because of zombies and skeletons, but he felt like in a hurry, they weren't sure when the South kingdom will attack, so it was better to be quick.

He wasn't that far away from the kingdom's village when he heard a faint voice calling his name. George looked around, trying to figure out where was that voice coming from, it sounded awfully familiar. George sighed, looking behind to find the right person, none but the prince from the North Kingdom.

"Dude! For someone with short legs, you really walk fast!" Sapnap was breathless, looking a bit annoyed, but also smiling like a freak.

"I'm not that short!" George started. "Also, what in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you, duh."

"But you can't do that! You're the prince! How can you leave if you were the one that was saying it's dangerous!"

"My father wasn't that happy, but in the end, he allowed me, me knew that Dream and I were besties, and how he used to train me for battle, and with you, 'the most powerful alchemist of the kingdom' We're invincible!" 

"Are you sure that you didn't escaped through the window?" George narrowed his eyes.

"Partially, I have the permission of my dad, but my mom... She's other story."

"You escaped from the queen?!" George was now scared. The queen was a good monarch just like her husband, but also an overprotective mother. If something happened to her precious son, George will be doomed.

"Yes, so we better hurry, she won't be fooled the whole night with my pillows under the blankets that are supposed to be me."

"You are insufferable."

"Also, let me carry Dream's ashes!" Sapnap started to check George's backpack, without waiting for him to take it off, he pulled out the urn, carefully getting in his own backpack.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"I don't trust you! You could drop the urn or confusing it with sugar!" George laughed.

"Don't worry silly, I put a spell on it, now it's unbreakable and can't be opened easily. But thank you, now my backpack it's lighter." George shrugged, Sapnap sighed.

"I never thought I could end up like this, going to the end of the world, with the corpse of my best friend on my back and my second best friend determined to bring him back to life or die trying it." 

"You can turn back if you wanna." George suggested.

"No way! Despite the danger, there's a big adventure ahead! I was getting bored of the useless classes, and now I can show you how Dream taught me how to hold a sword!"

"I can't wait to see it, but at the same time, I don't want to, except for the monsters."

"Yeah, you're right."

And with that, both of them were ready for their journey. Revive a warrior? That sounded out of a fairytale, but George and Sapnap were determined, and ready to face the danger and adversities.... Right?


	4. Best Friends Forever

The coordinates were really, really far away. Why they had to be in the south? Stupid spell, why things had to be always difficult? George and Sapnap's been walking for two days. Yeah, probably they should have borrowed a horse, but as much embarrassing it was, George didn't know how to ride them, and Sapnap was too busy from sneaking past his mother that he forgot to take one. 

George considered to use swiftness potions, but then he realized that probably it was for the best to keep them in case of an emergency, he didn't made that many because, obviously, he never considered that Sapnap would be his company. Getting the ingredientes? well, that was easy, but making the potions? It was impossible without his brewing stand.

Speaking of ingredients, they needed to get to a village soon, they were runing out of food and water, and probably they could have an alchemist to let George make more potions, or at least buying more.

"Are we there yet?" Sapnap asked for the thousandth time, George sighed loudly.

"No Sapnap, we're not there yet, not even close."

"Man, my knees are killing me, I never thought that Dream could be this fat and heavy." Sapnap joked, raising a shoulder to indicate his backpack.

"You shouldn't be talking about him like that, he probably would be upset when he returns."

"Nah, he used to have a good sense of humor... Or probably not, he literally wheezed about everything without even being funny in the first place." Sapnap smiled at the memory.

"I wish I could've had the chance to hear it."

"Yeah! You would probably be crying on the floor from laughter, it was really contagious."

George chuckled. Thinking about Dream, if they had met, would they be good friends? Would George have laughed with him to the point of wheezing? Would they have had things in common?

"Hey, wanna know a secret?" Sapnap suddenly spoke.

"What is it?" George asked, now curious.

"Dream used to talk a lot about you." Sapnap smiled at George's face of surprise, did he?

"Yeah? But we never met or spoke, what would he say about me?"

"Well, he mostly wanted to meet you, he said that he was interested in those magic things that you do. And it must be so weird to think, but he was really shy."

"Oh? I never thought that Dream could have wanted to be friends with me, why he didn't tried?"

"I told you, he was really shy. I tried to introduce him to you, dragging him for the whole castle, he almost broke a wall when he ran away!! And hid inside a hay bale for two hours until I find him." Sapnap smirked as George laughed.

George could never imagine that the legendary hero of the North Kingdom could be that childish and messy. And he couldn't help but feel a little flustered fot he fact that Dream was that shy when it comes to George.

"Hey, according to this map, we're getting close to a village." George changed the subject.

"Finally! My legs are about to break alone."

"Mine too, we should rest in an inn tonight."

"Yeahhh! I was tired of making torches to keep the zombies away."

"Yeah Sapnap, now you can rest in a comfy bed like you deserve."

They walked a few meters until finally they were able to see the village, it was a little small, but crowdy and they could even see the inn from afar, they arrived in about time, because the sun already set and the Iron golems were ready to patrol the village entrances.

They entered the inn and rented a room with two beds. When they were settled, George decided to let Sapnap rest as he went out to get them dinner.

George wandered around the market, buying new supplies, a nice coat and also two big steaks for him and Sapnap to feast. When he was walking back, he noticed a little building, it has a sign saying "Potion shop", nice, so George could be able to renovate his inventory of potions. He entered the place, it was dark, only iluminated with faint lanterns, the walls were painted with a charming purple, the windows covered with red curtains and there were a few couches with fluffy cushions. In one corner was a big fish tank, with a cute salmon swimming around, George could read at the bottom a badge saying "Mr Squeegie"

A sweet aroma started to take place, making George's stomach to rumble, a door behind the counter opened, and a young man holding a tray of freshly baked muffins. They eyes met, and both were now surprised. 

"Bad?" George whispered, a little shocked when he recognized the man.

"Oh my godness!!! George!!" The other jumped in joy, letting the tray on the counter, circling it to wrap the boy into a tight hug.

"Bad! It's been a long time!"

"I've missed you! you muffin-head, how's life in the North Kingdom?"

Darryl, better called as BadBoyHalo, he's George friend, they met when they were learning the basics of alchemy, they had the same master, but Bad decided to live a simple life and get his own shop, while George kept studying hard, ending to be the royal alchemist of the North kingdom.

"It's been great, but also it could be better."

"Why is that?- What brings you here?"

"Well... It's a long story." George shrugged, he knew that he could trust Bad about the plan of reviving Dream, but he felt the need to be cautios and keep it as a secret.

"Tell me! I have free time." He turned around, grabbing the tray. "Here, take one muffin, I always makes them for customers, but sometimes they come more for my pastries than my potions."

George smiled, Bad hasn't changed in the slightest, he could call himself as a bad boy, but that always has been so ironic to George, because that wasn't true, Bad was literally a human puppy. He grabbed the muffin and bite it, it was a blueberry one.

"I really would like to stay, but I'm not coming alone, a friend and I are staying in the inn for tonight, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, but I wanted to spend more time with my old friend." Bad pouted.

"Okay, you can come with me, I will introduce to my friend." George offered with a smile, he just couldn't say no to Bad.

"Really?! Thank you, wait, let me close the shop so you can lead the way."

When Bad closed the shop and fed Mr Squeegie, they were now going to George and Sapnap's room. Bad was enthusiastically talking about how his life was, and George listened carefully, because it was nice to see his old friend and he wanted to know how he was doing.

They arrived at the inn's room, George opened the door slowly, findind Sapnap almost in the same place were he left him, just midlessly looking at the ceiling, playing with an apple like it was a ball. He raised his head to look at George, and then got up when he saw Bad behind him.

"You're finally back, I was starving, George, making friends already?" Sapnap frowned, but it wasn't a bad look.

"George." Bad whispered at his friend, his voice trembling. "Isn't he Nick? the North Kingdom's prince?"

"The one and only!" Sapnap exclaimed, hearing Bad's whispers and surprising both of the alchemists.

"H-hello! I'm BadBoyHalo." Bad extended one hand, Sapnap shaking it.

"Yes, Sapnap, this is Bad, he' an old friend and classmate." George introduced them correctly. "And Bad, he is the prince, better called as Sapnap."

"Woah George, I never thought that you had more friends, I thought I was the one who adopted your antisocial ass first."

"Language!" Bad yelled, suddenly covering his mouth. "S-sorry, I shouldn't be that loud to the prince."

Sapnap laughed, and George smiled.

"I like him already." Sapnap said.

"Don't worry about manners Bad, Sapnap's not that type of prince."

"Okay... Umm, so can you now tell me why are you two in here?"

George and Sapnap looked at each other, making silent questions that ended in silent answers, both nodded, now looking back at Bad.

"Did you know about the tragedy that happened in our kingdom?" George asked.

"The attack of the South Kingdom and the death of the masked hero?"

"Correct."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your lost."

"It's okay... The reason of why are we in this journey, and why are we going to the surroundings of the South Kingdom, it's because we found the book of life." George finished, Bad's jaw dropped open, his eyes widening.

"No way, the real book? The one with the secret of revival?" Bad was impressed, because it was too good to be true.

"Yeah, and we're planing to revive the masked hero." Sapnap complemented the explanation.

And Bad's eyes couldn't be more wide open...


	5. Sweet Dreams

George jumped, covering his mouth to muffle his yelps, he got up slowly, looking in the dark room, Sapnap was still snoring on his bed, while Bad, who choosed to spend the night with them, was also asleep in the couch, George sighed in relief. Another weird dream.

He didn't wanted to mention it to Sapnap, and much less to Bad now, but since he discovered the coordinates of the book, he's been having nightmares. Or not, George couldn't call them nightmares, they weren't creepy, dark, sad or violent, they could actually be considered as good dreams, full of light, soft words and nothing harmful. The thing was, they were such powerful dreams, so realistic that not even the most experienced person in lucid dreams could tell. And that was the problem, it was like his brain will need all of it's power to produce the dreams, and when that happens, it drained George's energy instead of renew it.

That's why he's been so tired lately, especially these days were the dreams are more frequent. As soon as George's eyes open, leaving the slumber behind, he instantly forgets about whathever happened in that dream. He could only recall the details of something so shiny, but so shiny, that if the dream could get more realistic, George would have gone blind by now.

He slumped back onto the mattres, running a hand through his face, coming back to sleep, hoping for the dreams to stop.

They didn't.

Inside his mind, George could remember every single dream, isn't that weird? when he's awake he can't, but now that he is back, he can tell that the dreams he's had are consequential, like they were telling him a story.

He's walking into a bright, white and golden land, like he's entering the gates of heaven.

There's a soft and warm breeze, flowing around, playing with his hair, and tuning a calm melody with the trees around. His bare feet are walking through some kind of white and golden grass, it feels so soft against his soles, that it could be confused with fur.

He breathed, the air was so fresh and pure, like the whole place, wherever it was. Everything was so peaceful, and he could just... lay down in the grass, and stare at the radiant sky.

Some particles were floating, they looked like they emerged from the ground, they could be dust, fireflies, fairies, or even souls, George couldn't tell, but at least he can confirm that it was a beatiful view, watching how they elevated from the grass, and starting to rise to the sky, to the point that you couldn't distingish them in the clear white-yellowish sky.

George smiled, this could be like a paradise to him if it didn't make him to feel so exhausted as soon as he wakes up, it could be a perfect place to rest, secluded from all of his problems in the real world, without worries, without work, without the threat of the South Kingdom...

"It's good to see you again." A faint voice whispered behind him.

Oh right...

He's been having encounters with this person.

"I was gone for like five minutes." George said, raising his head to look at the silhouette standing behind him.

"I'm sorry for calling you that often, you must be so tired." The voice whispered, now sitting next to George.

"It's fine, in this dimension I don't feel tired."

"But you can't be in here forever. I'm so selfish, draining your energy because I don't want to feel alone."

"I never thought that the afterlife could be so lonely." George mentioned, the person sighed.

"It's so peaceful in here, you don't feel cold, you don't feel hungry, you don't feel pain... But it's not so pleasant when you're only by your own."

"Is this is what happen when you die? You're going to be alone? What about your family that died too?"

"I don't have one." The person trembled, like it takes him a lot of effort to pronounce those words.

"You don't?" George hesitated before asking. "What about your parents? or grandparents?"

"You can't see them if you didn't had a good relationship when you were alive." The person looked away, golden locks falling on his masked face.

"But you managed to bring me here, we didn't even got the chance to met when you were alive."

"When you discovered the code, you just released a path. And now that you are the choosen one, the one with a chance to bring me back, our souls are now connected."

"It sounds like a prophecy."

"Maybe it is."

"That makes me wonder... Do you really want to go back? We need you because our kingdom is in danger, but it's a selfish request, you were so strong, nobody could submit the South Kingdom without your strenght. Do our people really miss you? Or they just miss their most powerful weapon?"

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Dream. I'm serious."

Dream chuckled, he really sounded like the way that Sapnap described.

"I do want to come back. I told you, this place it's so lonely. I want to see Sapnap again, I want to see the king and his scary queen. I want to see the baker again, and the little twins that liked to train in front of me with sticks instead of wooden swords. I died so soon, I want to live after the war, get old, and when I return to this place, there will be people waiting for me or coming soon."

"You're too pure for our world." George snorted, but he mean it.

"You know what I want the most?" Dream turned to face him, oh how much George would like to see him without his mask.

"What is it?"

"The chance to meet you properly." Dream smiled at him, now it was George's turn to turn his head.

"I don't understand why you always has been so interested in me. I'm just a simple alchemist, there's a bunch of people more worthy to meet than me."

"That's why you're so interesting!" Dream grabbed George's shoulders. "You are so reserved, so dedicated to your job, funny when you try it like Sapnap's been talking about you... Those little details makes me want to know more about you!" George blushed deeply, looking away.

"I hope that we get the chance to meet each other, you know that I will forget about this conversation when I wake up."

"I'll wait for you! I can make you my friend again, I promise that we will be together again when I'm coming back to life!"

"Those are such heavy promises for a stranger like me." George half smiled, feeling guilty for liking them, for liking the fact that he's been stealing the legendary hero's heart in his land of dreams, while he's dead in the reality, while he doesn't deserve it at all.

"And I can promise more!" He sounded breathless.

"Thanks for that Dream." George leaned forwards, resting his head on Dream's chest, for a spirit, he was very warm.

"Go back to the real world, I won't bother you for a while... You need to rest."

After a somehow sad farewell, George woke up, feeling so tired to even move, the last bits of memories of his dream fading in thin air.

And he doesn't know why is he crying.

But now he wasn't sure if he wanted the dreams to end anymore.


	6. Adventure Time

It was inevitable, isn't it?

It has to happen at some point.

There's no way back now.

And George can't stop it now.

He was lost...

"George pleeeeeeaseeeee???" Bad whined, making his most wide, sad and adorable puppy face that he could make. George groaned, trying to look away.

"Bad, it's dangerous, and you have a shop to run and a fish to take care of!"

"It's okay! This village doesn't need potions all the time, and I can leave a spell in Mr Squeeggie's tank to feed him automatically."

"Yeah George, let the boy join us, another magic hand could be helpful." Sapnap smiled, George couldn't believe that he fell into Bad's trap.

"Pleaaaseeeeeee?" Bad insisted.

George rubs a hand on his face, Bad was really doing this to him, huh? And Sapnap too! He has no choice left, and his opinion was one against two, he sometimes hated democracy when he was the one who lost it.

"Fine, you can come with us." George gave up.

"Yeeeess!! Thank you so much, George!" Bad jumped with excitement and wrapped George into a tight hug. "I promise I will helpful!"

George hated to admit it, but he was happy to have another friend by his side.

After setting things up in Bad's shop, and getting more supplies, they were ready to leave.

They left the village, with cleared minds and new determination thanks to their new partner.

The rest of the day was full of small chat, George talking about his life as the royal alchemist, Bad talking about his life in the potion shop and Sapnap explaining the basics of how to hold a sword.. Because the prince life it's so boring to talk about it!

"Wait, do you know how to use a bow?" Sapnap asked.

"Yeah, it's that hard to believe?" Bad looked at him, showing his handmade bow.

"Not at all, George has a bow too, but it's weird, you can already use magic, why is the bow for?"

"There's nothing wrong to know about self defense too, we can run out of magic or potions. And it's perfect for long distance attacks!" George explained, Sapnap hummed in understanding.

"Yeah, we can throw arrows from a safe distance while you're our human shield, distractin the enemie with your sword." Bad said, George and Sapnap laughed.

"Oh yeah, let the prince take the worst part." Sapnap placed a hand on his chest, making a dramatic voice.

They were getting close to a meadow, and now from the distance they could admire the silhouette of the South Castle, it looked majestic, with a beatiful landscape around, forests and mountains, rivers and lakes, fauna and flora. Who would have imagined that such a beautiful place could be so dangerous? Even thought they weren't wearing any kind of clothing to show that thet were from the North Kingdom, they were outsiders, and the South Kingdom was known to being hostile with strangers or others kingdoms, they should have found it suspicious the time where they were supposed to establish an alliance, and Dream ended facing the consequences of their mistake.

And now they were at the brink of a war.

"Guys, the coordinates are not inside the kingdom, right?" Bad asked, feeling intimidated with the view of the big castle.

"No, but they are awfully close to my liking." George answered, Sapnap nodding in agreement. "The weird thing is, that they seemed to be underground. That, or they are at the bottom of the sea."

"I'd rather fight with cave spiders than Drowned." Sapnap muttered. "According to this map, the coast it's not that close, but I'm not sure, this thing looks like it's about to turn into dust on my hands." Sapnap shaked the map, it really looked very fragile and old. "And there was that rumor of a flood in that area."

"It sounds complicated." Bad commented.

"There's only one way to find out." George sighed.

It was underground.

They were relieved because the cave wasn't filled with water. But it was still dark with scary sounds, like there were a mine down there, that was worrisome, what if the mine was still active? What if it was South Kingdom's work?

They entered carefully, it seemed that the cave did used to had water, because the rocks were slippery and many of them still had moss. The ceiling was dripping, and there were little streams of water flowing on the ground. Sapnap struggled to make a torch because of the humidity, then Bad pulled out a lantern, now they could see, and they didn't like it what they were seeing.

Ahead, was another light source, and didn't seemed natural, there were also hushing sounds and some kind o machinery, nothing that a zombie or a skeleton could do.

A faint headache prickled the back of George's head, he was having a bad feeling, not only for the situation, but also physically.

"Guys, I think this place is habitated." Bad whispered.

"This is not good, what if they found the coordinates?" Sapnap asked.

"That's impossible, it's supposed that there's only one book of life, and we have it, no one has found the coordinates but us." George reasoned.

"Well, but there will still be miners in here, what if they are from the South kingdom?"

"There are probably minerals in here... But I'm afraid of something... Even thought they hadn't find the code, there's still alchemists aware of the legend, and maybe this place could have some ruins..." George mumbled, the pain in his head increasing.

"Are you saying that they found the place by coincidence, and now they are exploring it?" Sapnap whispered-yelled.

"It's a posibility."

"Fine, we just sneak, stole whathever artifact brings people back to life and we leave."

"I don't think it's that simple." Bad feared.

"Yeah! But we have an advantage, they are blindly carving around, but we know the exact place to look."

"And there's still the posibility that they are not looking for something and it's just a simple goldmine of something." 

"Or maybe we are just looking for intruders." A fourth voice spoke behind them.

They snapped their heads to be faced with three guards from the South kingdom. Sapnap tried to draw his sword from its sheat but he was stopped with a hammer hitting his head. Same happened with Bad, screaming when he watched blood drip from Sapnap's forehead.

A giant hit in the back of George's head culminated his headache, passing out instantly. The last thing he could see was the guards picking Bad and Sapnap up, and a pair of hand taking him as well...


	7. A Terrible Fortress - Part 1

This time for real, George didn't wanted to wake up.

He really likes these dreams, they were so pacific, and quiet, and painless. He didn't care that he will be tired when he wakes up.

He really likes Dream's company.

"George."

"Hmm?" He looked up, his head was resting on Dream's lap, they were just relaxing on the golden grass.

"You have to get back." Dream's lips turned into a line, it was obvious that he didn't wanted to either, but they both know that there's no choice.

"I know," George sighed. "I just want to rest of the headache a bit more."

Dream's hand caressed the back of George's head, he was bleeding, but he couldn't feel any pain, only the warmt of the warrior's hand, and they knew that as soon as George were back to the real world, everything will hurt again, and he will probably be trapped into a cell, maybe alone, without Bad or Sapnap. He hoped that at least they were doing better than him.

"What I'm going to do?" George asked, nuzzling close to Dream's chest, apparently he didn't mind the blood on his clothes.

"Be brave." Dream simply responded, wrapping his arms around George's shoulders, he snickered.

"I don't even know why I'm asking for your advice, I appreciate it, but we know that I'm going to forget all of this."

"I'm so sorry about this." Dream mumbled, George looked up at him, his mask always emotionless.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I died! If I were strong enough, you and Sapnap would not be in danger, you wouldn't have had to even leave the castle! And all of it just for the need to bring me back to life."

"You really just didn't said that."

"But it's true, all of your pain and suffering right now it's because I was weak."

"Dream. You. Are. Not. Weak." George cupped his cheeks to force him to look at him. "You died protecting us, it's the South Kingdom's fault for betraying us, you just were doing your job, and saved us. We are the weak ones, because of our selfish need to bring you back to life, because the King needs you for another war, because Sapnap misses you, because I wanted to meet you so bad. We are the weak ones, we can't even defend ourselves without you, Dream."

"I want to go back to life so bad. I want to be with you, helping you and Sapnap, defeating the South kingdom's ass once and for all, and living a pacific life with the people I love."

"It's what you deserved from the beginning. I promise I will bring you back, Dream, no matter the pain, you are going to resurrect."

"Just don't die trying it, Sapnap, your friend and you are more important than me at the moment."

They hugged tightly, Dream wishing George's good luck.

George breathed deeply, getting ready for the blood on the back of his head to have a real meaning now.

**

His eyes fluttered open, and as he feared, a splitting headache punched his skull, all of his head hurted, even moving his eyes, all of it hurt.

But the last traces of his dreams reminded him why there's not time to cry for the pain.

He got up slowly, feeling the back of his head warm and wet, but it also had a bandage. He looked around, he was laying on the most uncomfortable bed in the entire region, and he was indeed into a cell, no signals of Bad or Sapnap.

"Yeah! You better run before I'm done with you!" A voice yelled from the distance. There's Sapnap, well, at least he seemed fine.

A guard appeared outside of George's cell, he seemed amused for Sapnap's trantrums.

"Finally awake, huh?" The guard asked George.

"You guys don't hold back, huh?" George rubbed the back of his head. The guard smiled.

"George?! Is that you? Are you okay?" Sapnap's voice echoed, the guard ignored him.

"We've been holding since your stupid warrior stopped our progress."

"Yeah, what a shame to see that a whole kingdom wasn't able to stop just one."

"Oh, but he's not here anymore, isn't he? And you guys are not a good example of the North kingdom's strenght."

"We'll see."

"What do you know about the secret of reincarnation?" The guard asked, George's blood ran cold.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Your friend it's too loud to even reason with him, and the other alchemist one's not awake yet. You however, looks like to be the leader of the team, you must know more."

"I don't know anything, we don't even know if it's an artifact, a relic, a mural or wathever." George didn't lie. The book only mentioned the coords, nothing more, not a specific place, not ruins, not statues, not secret chambers...

"Yeah, but I don't believe you. You are a smart alchemist who managed to find the code in the book."

"Why are you looking for the reincarnation? How did you find this place without the book?"

"Sorry boy, but my questions first." 

"I told you, I have no idea, the book only stated coordinates, and you already seem to have found them."

The guard sighed, he seemed annoyed by George's answers, but he was telling the truth.

"So you really came this far just for look around and hope to get lucky and found it?"

"You were doing the same." George retorted.

"We really thought that you were coming with a better location plan.... Then you and your friends no longer serves us purpose."

"You better leave them alone!" George snarled, the guard only smirked.

"We'll see what our king will say about your fate." And with that, the guard left.

"Sapnap? Are you okay?" George asked.

"George! I'm glad to hear you, my head it's killing me!" Sapnap laughed.

"Same here. Where's Bad?"

"I think he's in the other room, I wish I could see you."

"We have to get the hell out of here."

"Do you have a plan?"

George looked around, probably Sapnap was doing the same, they had to find a way out, anything. He looked at his cell door, it was entirely rusty, and maybe with a little force, it will give out.

"Sapnap, I think one of my cell's bar is about to break, maybe I can fit in between."

"I'm grateful of your slim body." Sapnap commented.

"Are you near the door?" George asked.

"I am."

"Well, keep an eye on it, this probably will be loud."

George slammed his arm and shoulder against the bar, it trembled and made a metallic noise, but also weakened. After a few hits it broke, almost making George fell out the cell. He collected himself and sneaked out the cell. George walked through the hallway, finding Sapnap in the fist cell. He ran towards him, trying to hug him between the cell bars. 

"I'm so happy to see you again, George." Sapnap smiled with tearful eyes, his white bandana was gone, replaced with lots of cloths wrapped around his head, they looked red now. 

"Me too Sapnap... We have to get out and find Bad." Sapnap nodded, then George looked around. 

The place was hot and dark, like they were close to lava, the whole room illuminated only by little torches. George looked around the room, in one corner there was a little table, with keys on it.

"They really are that dumb?" George muttered.

He grabbed the keys and inserted one in Sapnap's cell lock, it clicked and the door opened.

"You did it." Sapnap cheered, now finally hugging each other properly.

"Let's move before someone walks in to check."

They opened the door quietly, encountering an empty and dark hallway, George wishes to have his things with him, they would've used his night vision potions. They walked to the brighter side of the hallway, hoping for it to be a better iluminated area, and no some guards with fire. They ran quietly, turning around just to see two guard a few meters away, the two of them froze at the sight of the prisoners. Sapnap didn't hestitated and lunged against them, making one of them fall on the floor with him, while the other guard was distracted by the attack, George ran towards, grabbing Sapnap to help him to get up.

"Guys calm down! It's me!" The guard who didn't fell suddenly spoke, making George and Sapnap turn their heads immediately.

"Bad?!" They both yelled.


	8. A Terrible Fortress - Part 2

When Bad woke up, he was alone in another room. His head hurted like crazy, and he almost panicked when he felt his bloody bandages around his head.

If his stuff were with him, he could've used some healing potions, because he really needed the pain to stop.

He looked around, the room was empty and dark, oh god, what he's supposed to do now? Sapnap and George were gone, he was alone into a foreign location without his friends. He trembled and holded back a sob, wrapping his arms around his legs and getting them close to his chest.

"Oh my godness, what to I do now?" He muttered, feeling the tears stream down his face.

He felt the door opening and tensed, was a guard? Are they going to torture him? kill him? He didn't even dared to move and look up at whoever was outside his cell, he shuddered at the sound of keys opening the lock and the chirp of the metallic door.

"Look at me." A gentle voice spoke.

Bad froze, the voice sounded young and soft, he slowly raised his head.

In front of him was a guard of the South Kingdom, he looked new, and around Bad's age. Bad's eyes widened when he saw that the guard was holding his backpack.

"W-what is this?" He stuttered. "Is this a trap?"

"No. Take your stuff, you have to leave."

Bad looked at his backpack and then at the guard, he didn't look like he was lying, he was actually letting him go.

"Wh-why are you helping me."

"I'm not in the South kingdom's side, not anymore.

"You're serious? Are you betraying your own kingdom for a stranger?"

"I wanted to be a guard to do the right thing. What the South kingdom's doing it's not the right thing."

"Wh-what are they doing?" Bad looked up.

"They're planning to revive the Ender Dragon."

Bad's jaw dropped. They what?! Are they insane? The Ender Dragon, a massive and dangerous creature, that terrified people for thousands of years, it was killed decades ago, and it was for the best, before it leaved The End and destroyed the whole world, what would the South kingdom gain in bringing it back? It will kill anyone that come across it's way.

"Hey Skeppy, what are you doing in there?" Another guard opened the door, but before he could see Bad's door opened, the other punched him, knocking him out.

"Holy muffin." Bad muttered.

"That's how serious I am, hurry, there will be more guards soon."

The guard, apparently named Skeppy, helped him to get up, and handed him his backpack. Bad looked through his stuff and immediatly drank one healing potion, feeling a lot better without that pulsating headache. They both moved the unconscious guard to the cell, and Bad put on his armor.

"Where are my friends?" Bad looked at Skeppy through his helmet, the armor was heavy and he wasn't used to it.

"Just follow me." Skeppy signaled, also carrying the backpacks of George and Sapnap.

They walked through a crowded area, Bad was holding his breath every time they crossed path with another guard, wishing to not be looking suspicious at all.

They made it through the people, Bad finally exhaling, they were getting close, just across the hallway.

Then they stopped when right in front of them, George and Sapnap stood right there, pausing at the sight, Bad and Skeppy weren't expecting them to be out. They didn't have time to react before Sapnap ran towards them, knocking Skeppy to the ground, and landed with a grunt, George was getting close too, Bad snapped out of his suprise and spoke.

"Guys calm down! It's me!" He yellede, taking off the helmet to show his face, the two boys looked right at him.

"Bad?!"

**

"I'm so happy to see you!" George and Sapnap hugged Bad tightly, relieved to see him safe and sound.

"Oh, Skeppy, are you alright?" Bad broke the hug and extended a hand to the guard that was still on the floor.

"Yeah, I've had worse." He answered getting up.

"Bad, who is he?" George asked.

"He's Skeppy, he will help us to escape."

"Why is he helping us?" Sapnap narrowed his eyes.

"The South kingdom is planing to revive the Ender Dragon!" Bad hurried to explain. George's mouth dropped open.

"They what?!"

"We have to hurry and find the secret before them." 

Skeppy handed them their backpacks, and George immediately went to take out two healing potions for him and Sapnap. Sapnap was looking through his stuff as well.

"Um, George? We have a problem." Sapnap's eyes widened while looking inside his backpack.

"What is it?"

"I don't have Dream's ashes."

"You what?!" George snatched Sapnap's backpack and looked inside. No, it can't be. The urn wasn't inside. George looked up at Sapnap and Bad, the three of them with horrified expressions.

What are they gonna do now? Where they could be? Sapnap dropped them at some point? Or someone took them?

"We have to move, we won't solve anything if we're just standing here." Skeppy said, making them jump out of their realization.

"But what do we do?"

"We have to get out of here before someone notice that you are not in your cells."

Without a better plan in mind, and still shocked for the lost of Dream's ashes, they decided to do what Skeppy said and just leave before someone noticed their absence.

In the end they were in some kind of underground dungeon, with lots of lava pools around. There was a small pasage that connected the dungeon with the goldmine where apparently by coincidence they found the ruins of where the secret of revival it's supposed to be. They walked in silence, their breaths barely audible. George's heartbeat was fast in his chest, he was feeling like someone just took something so valuable away from him. 

He sighed quietly, noticing by the corner of his eyes that Sapnap was enduring his tears, he was probably feeling guilty about it.

George looked away, he wasn't mad at Sapnap at all, it wasn't his fault, but George wasn't in the mood of consoling him either, he was so tired, and even though his injury on the back of his head was healed, he's been having a great headache since they entered the mine.

After a while, Skeppy announced that they were getting close, and that mean that the hard part was close too, because since they were discovered, the security of the place was duplicated, there were guard everywhere, and sneaking them will be difficult. But they needed to do something before leaving the place.

"Alright, so this is the plan, Bad and I will distract the guards of the entrance of the ruins, and you two will sneak in." Skeppy explained.

"Sapnap, I have two potions of invisibility, they will last us for three minutes." George added. "We should have an advantage because we know the exact coordinates, let's hope that the place we're looking for isn't buried under rocks."

"Understood." Sapnap nodded.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

"Good luck, Bad." George smiled at his friend, he gave him a shaky smile back.

Skeppy and Bad came out and walked towards the two guard outside of the ruins, Bad was doing a good job at not having a panic attack.

"Skeppy? I thought you were guarding the dungeons." One guard spoke at the sight of the duo.

"Yeah, but Jonnathan asked me to take this rookie to the ruins, you know, to show him the place."

"Oh, so you're the new guy?" The both of them were looking now at Bad, the colors draining from his face."

"Y-yeah! I just came from training today!" He tried to smile.

"Alright Sapnap, this is our chance."

They both drank their glass bottle, turning invincible immediately.

"Woah, this feels so weird." Sapnap commented, trying to look at his own hand.

"Let's go."

They silently walked towards, hoping and praying that the other guards wouldn't notice random footsteps on the gravel floor or the particles of the potions.

"Why so shy? We don't bite." One guard laughed at Bad's reaction.

"S-sorry." He looked down, and then around, noticing the footsteps near him, they were almost inside.

George and Sapnap were holding their breaths, walking as quietly as possible, Sapnap was sweating, George said that the potion would last three minutes, but he was feeling like an eternity happened and the effect was wearing off.

But they did it. They managed to get inside with still a minute of effect.

"Dude, that was the scariest thing ever." Sapnap whispered-laughed, still afraid of the guards outside hearing them.

"Yeah, that was crazy." George smiled, even though Sapnap couldn't see him.

The potion effects were now wearing off, and they could see each other again. They walked around, following the compass that George enchanted to make it follow the exact coordinates, he was glad that the guards didn't took it too.

The coords were guiding them deeper, into narrow passages, the walls were decorated with statues and murals, if they weren't in a hurry, George would've loved to studied them.

"Why's no one here? I thought this place was being explored." Sapnap commented.

"Maybe they're taking a break?" George suggested. "It really looks deserted, I can't hear people or animals or machines."

"Well, I hope that they are indeed sleeping in their job instead of actually still here with us."

"Totally."

After a few obstacles like other tunnels and streams of water, they found themselves in a dead end, but the compass was still indicating forward.

"What do you think, George? It was a lie or a trap."

"Maybe this is a false wall, and that's why they haven't found the place?" He suggested, Sapnap hummed.

"Well, I didn't bring explosives with me, any ideas of how are we going to cross it?"

"Try to find a secret button."

"Really? That's what you can think of?"

"Honestly, I'm running out of ideas, so yeah, let's give it a try." George shrugged, making his own torch to look around the wall.

The wall was beautifully carved, the same ancient language of the book, telling the about the legend and the artifact, it described something about a totem of undying.

"I think I found it." Sapnap mumbled.

George almost didn't heard him, the headache drilling into his skull after reading the last paragraph of the wall.

"Go ahead." He said, rubbing his temples.

Sapnap pressed the button, and the wall before them began to shake, being swallowed to the floor, revealing what was in the other side.

It was a blue and shiny chamber, surrounded by statues of angels and massive pillars, in the center was a pedestal, and a little golden statue on it.

"You think that's the thing?" Sapnap asked.

"It must be, looks more special than anything else in this room." George's head won't stop spinning, he was about to faint, placing a supportive hand on Sapnap's shoulder.

"Easy buddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just, dizzy I guess..."

"We're almost there, hang on."

They walked in, now in front of the statue, it's shiny emerald eyes staring back at them.

"Sapnap, what are we gonna do now? What if we can't bring Dream back without his ashes? What if it doesn't work, what if..."

"Calm down, you're probably getting sick, we'll figure it out." Sapnap reassured, George shaked his head.

"Those guards are probably still outside the entrance. How are we going to return?"

"The answer is, you won't." A grave voice echoed behind them, Sapnap immediately took his sword, getting in front of George to face a middle aged man with a cape, four guards and Skeppy and Bad.

The King of the South... George thought.

"I'm sorry guys, it was a trap." Skeppy mentioned, the guards keeping him and Bad with their hands on their back.

"You really thought that you could pass my security system with the help of a traitor?" The King chuckled, looking down at Skeppy.

"Why are you planing in bringing back the Ender Dragon?!" George spoke.

"Oh, it seems he also spoiled the surprise, bad move, Skeppy." The King shaked his head.

"Yeah, because he's not crazy like all of you!" Bad dared to say, the King looked down at him.

"Oh, so you talk?" The King grabbed Bad's hair, he yelped in pain.

"Stay away from him!" Skeppy snarled, struggling to get free of the guards.

"You didn't answered my question, old man." George tried to catch the King's attention.

"Right, right, where are my manners?" He let go of Bad's hair, now walking towards George and Sapnap.

"To win the war, of course, what else it could be?"

"But that's crazy! What makes you think that the Dragon will obey your orders and won't kill you as soon as it returns?"

"Because we will trap it and force it." He simply said.

"That won't work at all!" Sapnap yelled.

"It really shows that you poor guys can't do anything good without your precious hero, isn't it?" He took something from his back, Sapnap and George turning pale at the sight.

"Dream's ashes." George whispered.

"That's right buddy, it seems like you won't be able to bring your little friend back, but don't worry, I won't let this artifact to go to waste." The King gestured to the totem behind them.

"Stay. Back." Sapnap gritted his teeth, keeping the sword towards The King.

The King laughed and probably started to insult Sapnap and his father, but George's focus vanished as soon as his vision turned blurry, the headache now worse than ever, feeling like this time his head was literally splitting in half, he looked up at Sapnap, or at least at where he was, he noticed George's state, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"George? George!" He screamed, but his voice sounded distant, like he was talking underwater.

"Sorry." George managed to say, before everything turned black and he no loger could hear Sapnap and Bad's calls...


	9. We Need To Go Deeper

George jolted, his eyes wide as he gasped for air and sitting up like a lightningt, breathing hard, he was feeling like he was drowning. A gentle hand caressed his back, and reassuring whispers traveled around the air, it was calming, but George didn't have time to be calm.

"Dream..." He looked up, shaking and tearing up. "What do I do now?"

He slumped against Dream's chest, crying and sobbing and hiccuping, Dream circled his arms around him, letting him cry everything out.

George was in trouble, he and his friends, they were captured by the King of the South, they lost Dream's ashes, and guided the King to the totem of undying, and now he was going to bring back the Ender Dragon, now the world will succumb in the war, and everyone will be murdered because an insane emperor wanted to win a war using magic beyond his powers, because George was a fool, everything was his fault.

"Don't say that." Dream murmured, George looked up, not realizing that he was talking aloud. "It's not your fault, George. How could you know? You just wanted to bring me back to save our Kingdom, you never agreed to the war, you wanted as much as I did to live in peace and protect our people, your intentions were noble all along."

"But we now are lost, how are we going to escape? How are we going to survive? How are we going to get your ashes back?" So many questions, and George was afraid of the ones with only one answer.

"I know, I know that you are scared, I'm scared too. Now my friends are in danger, now my home is in danger, and I can't do anything to help, I can just sit in here, hoping for your and Sapnap's safety, and wishing to bring you in here again because I don't want to be alone."

"Why I am here? Why I'm having so painful headaches?"

"As you already know, our souls are connected, you're the only one who can bring me back using the totem of undying, no one else can." Dream squeezed George against him, they both afraid of let the other go. "When you are close to my remains and the totem, it means that you have the chance to bring me back, but it's like you have limited time, because if you don't hurry, your energy will be drained faster than when I bring you here in your dreams. If you return now, you'll probably will be exhausted to even walk."

"I wish I could just stay here, with you forever." George mumbled, eyes still puffy and voice hitching.

"I want to stay with you forever too. But we can't, at least not now. We never had the chance to meet when I was alive, if you die now, we won't be able to see each other again."

"I don't want that."

"Yeah, sorry for being a coward and not daring to try and talk to you before." Dream chuckled.

"Yeah, good job at hiding in hay bales."

"Oh god, did Sapnap really tell you that story?" Dream placed a hand on his mask, like if he was double covering his blush.

"I guess we both are cowards."

"George, you and Sapnap are smart and strong, the best people I have ever met, I want to live with you more than anything, I want peace, I want the King of the South to disappear and never bring war and destruction again, I want to meet your new friends... You can still have a chance, the totem will work just once, if you manage to bring me back first, there's no way that the Ender Dragon returns, and we could end the war."

"You're asking me for too much Dream. I want every single one of those things too, I want you alive again, but I don't know if I will be brave enough to do it."

"You are brave, Sapnap is brave, you're not alone, George, you can try, you can try and save the world."

George sighed, really determined to stay in Dream's arms as much as he can, but he knew he had responsabilities first.

"I promise that if you bring me back, I will hug you like this every night from now on." Dream teased.

"Shut up." George blushed deeply, but that sounded nice though.

"Alright, time to wake up, I'm sorry for draining your energy, and remember, you have limited time as soon as my ashes are near the totem, you have to be quick before fainting again." 

"Wait, you know that I always forgets about this dreams, how I'm going to remember that?"

"Don't worry, now that you discovered the totem, we're more connected than ever, and well, you fainted because it take you long to join it with my ashes, you are now capable to remember this dream."

"Fine." George nodded, afraid of the unknown, but willing to make an effort for Dream.

***

Yeah, he was entirely exhausted.

His head hurted, but not as much as before, and he felt so tired, that he just wanted to roll over, and sleep for the next ten years, a muffled voice however, kept him from passing out again.

"George! Are you okay?" That sounded like Bad.

"Bad?" He groaned, trying his best in getting up.

"Here, drink this." Bad offered a bottle. It tasted familiar, George noticed that it was a potion of regeneration, just what he needed. He immediately felt better, and was able to get up by his own.

"Bad? Where are we?" George looked around, they were on in the surface? On a field? "Where are Skeppy? And Sapnap?"

Bad looked down.

"They are still inside, we managed to escape and drag you out, but I was the only one capable to made it out, Sapnap and Skeppy were captured."

George groaned, he was happy that at least not all of them were captured, but of course he was now fearing for Skeppy and Sapnap's safety.

"And I have a little good news." Bad smiled. And behind his backpack, he pulled an urn.

"You retrieved Dream's ashes?!

"Yeah! It was hard to remove them from the King's hands, I'm glad that you put that unbreakable enchantment on it." Bad tried to cheer them up, it was kinda working, but not entirely.

"But there's not point if the totem of undying is still in the King's power, we have to find him and revive Dream before he tries to revive the Dragon first."

Bad nodded.

"You have a plan?"

"We're both alchemists, and we have resources to make potions. We are going to make lots of invinsibility and strenght potions. We sneak in with a longer lasting potion, we find Sapnap and Skeppy and give them the strenght potions, take the totem from the king and bring Dream back." George explained, Bad seemed satisfied with the plan, it wasn't perfect, but it could work.

They hurried and make all the potions that they could get, strenght potions, invisibility potions, and they also crafted some arrows of poison, remembering that they knew how to use bows.

"Bad, you are my friend, and I really appreciate your help and company, but you must know that this will be entirely dangerous, and we might die." George warned, they both were now a few meters away from the mine entrance, backpacks full of potions and bows ready.

"I know George, but I will stay by your side until the end, and I will fight to save my friends." Bad smiled, determined to keep going with George.

I'm not alone. He thought proudly, Dream was right...


	10. Free The End

George was terrified.

Of course he's never been in combat before, and he still isn't, because he and Bad have done a good job at hiding so far, but they knew that confrontation will be inevitable.

"George, do you have idea of where are we going?" Bad whispered as low as posible.

"Not really, is the King still here? Where he could stay?"

"Hiding in the most secured room in the whole underground base." Bad sighed.

"Yeah, that sounds correct."

"So the plan is to go to the place where are more guards?"

"But I think that we should go to the dungeon first, we have to find Sapnap and Skeppy."

"Alright, let's hurry. These potions won't last forever."

They walked quietly in the passage that Skeppy showed them before, surprisingly or more like suspiciously, there weren't as many guards as they thought there will be, where they gone? Somewhere else? Or all of this was a trap?

The dungeon was terribly quiet, except for the constant sound of flowing lava and the nervous breathing of the two alchemists, all of this felt unreal, and George was hoping for it to be another realistic dream, however he wasn't enjoying it in the slightest.

They walked around the doors and checking the cells, but there was not signs of Sapnap or Skeppy, nothing that can prove that they were in there recently. 

The potions were wearing off. They had more, but they should use them carefully, they entered a room to talk about their new plan.

"If they're not here, where we could go now?" Bad asked.

"For how long I was unconscious?" 

"Umm, for about two hours? I'm not sure."

"Hmm, this mine is useless now that they found what they were looking for, and it's been a time... Bad, I'm afraid that they probably went to the castle." George hissed at the last part, like it physically hurted to only say it, Bad winced too.

"That's not good." 

"We have to hurry before something happen to our friends or the King revives the Dragon."

"How's he going to revive the Dragon anyway? Does he have it's remains or something? I don't know hot the totem works, but I don't think it will work just by thinking in what you want to revive."

"I hope that we are not late to find out."

They hurried to get to the surface again, and by the fact that they not have much time, they needed a way to move to the castle, because it was a really frustrating situation already. And just when they were about to drink some potion os swiftness, a brown white-spotted magestic horse appeared out of nowhere, it also got a saddle on it already.

"Where did that horse came from?" George asked, Bad was looking a it with amazement.

"It's perfect! We could go to the castle faster than using potions!" Bad cheered.

"I don't know Bad, this looks... kinda weird, what if it's owner is near? We can't stole a horse, and... I don't know how to ride them."

The horse raised his ears and looked down at George and walked at him, George froze, not exactly sure of what to do when a horse walks right at you. In nuzzled against George's shoulder and started nibbling at his cape.

"Aww, George, he likes you!" Bad smiled, caressing the horse's mane.

"Hey buddy, where's your owner?" George hesitantly petted his head, and for some reason, he felt like he has seen this horse before.

The horse happily neighed, still rubbing his face on George's shoulder.

"C'mon George, we are in an emergency, we can return this horse later, I know how to mount them."

The horse seemed to agreed with Bad, he turned around and allowed Bad to sit on the saddle. George sighed, remembering the important mission and the running time, so he choosed to steal the strange and familiar horse.

Bad helped George to sit behind him and pulled at the horse's reins, he neighed and started to run at a faster speed.

"Alright, how do we get into the castle as soon as we arrive at the kingdom's village?" Bad asked, focusing on the way ahead.

"We get into the village, hoping that no guard will recognize us, and when we get close to the castle, we drink another invisibility potion and sneak in..."

"That sounds risky."

"There's not plan without risk in this situation."

"Unfortunately." Bad sadly agreed.

George's mind traveled back to his dreams, blushing like an idiot remembering the things he and Dream talked about in the afterlife, was all of it real? George already know that Dream deserved to live again, but... will they be together as Dream promised? Did really George just developed his feelings in his own dreams for someone he didn't met in real life? He fell in love with a ghost, that was just ridiculous.

"George, we're almost there!" Bad sounded exasperated, maybe he was calling George for a while, but he was still busy with his conflicted thoughts.

"Right." He muttered, and Bad was right, the sensations of an upcoming headache was the only proof of that, and George felt glad that they were actually in the castle and not just hiding in the bottom of the underground dungeon, and also that means that the king hasn't used the totem yet.

Bad slowed the horse down, and both of them raised their hoods to cover their heads, luckily, there was no guards at the entrance of the town. Bad guided the horse right at the castle.

"Don't act suspicious, I saw a few guards from afar." George mumbled.

However they appeared to be invisible, no guard bothered to turn they head to glance at them, not even the villagers, all of them were still minding their bussiness, only being careful to not get on the horse's way.

And just like that, they were almost at the entrance of the castle, they left the horse with some water and hay bales and then hided so no one could watch them turn invisible.

"Alright Bad, are you ready for the final confrontation?"

"I'm ready."

They both nodded and also hugged, just in case that it were the last one...

When they turned invisible and were already inside the castle, George's headache was back, but small yet, he already knew that probably all of this was a trap, but he remained determined at the hope of bringing Dream back.

Dream's life is more important now...

They choosed to look for Sapnap and Skeppy first, if they were with more people more easy it could be, the thing was, they had no idea where to look. George choosed to guide Bad to where the cells could be.

They were lucky, because they found it and managed to get in sneaking past the guard at the entrance and just in time for the potions effects to wear off.

Quietly walking through the cells, all of them seemed to be empty, Bad was losing hope until a familiar bandana was in sight from the last cell.

"Sapnap?" George whispered, the boy raised his head at the sound of his name.

"George!" He smiled and raised from his position, touching George's face with excitement, almost not believing that he was actually here.

"Sapnap, are you okay? Where's the King, where's Skeppy?" Bad asked.

"I'm fine, the first trap was more painful." He smiled. "The king must be in the tallest tower, I faked unconsciousness while they were carrying me in here, and I heard him talking about being near the skies to release the Dragon."

"Of course." George mumbled. "Where's Skeppy?"

"I don't know, they probably took him with them, he must be with the King, a traitor's punishment must be worse than a stranger's."

"Let's get in there before they do something to him or the King uses the totem."

George and Bad looked around, trying to find a way to take Sapnap out of his cell, little did they know, some guards entered the jail and they were now surrounded.

"Well fuck." Sapnap sighed.

***

"Oh boys!" The King cheered, extending his arms." I was fearing that our little alchemists were going to lose the final show."

The guys were dragged inside the spacious tower, George looked around, the wooden ceiling really tall, rocky walls decorated with red curtains matching a giant carpet in the center of the room, in one corner was a guard holding captive Skeppy.

"Skeppy? Are you okay?" Bad murmured looking at the boy looking at the floor, he raised his head to look at the guys.

"Yeah, Zak? Are you okay?" The King chuckled.

"Father, you can still turn back." Skeppy tried.

"Father?!" The three boys yelled at the same time. But George regretted it, because it activated his headache again, that was not good, if Dream's ashes and the totem were in the same room, his energy was the hourglass of George's consciousness and Dream's opportunity to return.

They needed to act, now.

"Wait, Zak? So you are really the prince of the South Kingdom?!" Sapnap's eyes widening, being aware of the meaning of Skeppy's real name.

"Yes I am! But guys, trust me, I'm not like him! I don't want to start a war or fight using and uncontrollable Dragon!" Skeppy assured desperately, the King walked to his son and slapped him, the sound echoing the whole room.

"You were always like this, what makes you think that the war wasn't inevitable? What makes you think that the North Kingdom was going to be the ones to betray us?" The King hissed at his son, the trio were looking at the sight with disgust.

"How could you know? You were the one to stabbed them in the back." Skeppy snarled back.

"You are supposed to be the heir, but you've always been weak, never liked our ways, I was hoping for you to change when I agreed for you to be a guard, but you betrayed us! And helped the enemy to get to the totem first." The King shaked his head in dissapointment.

"I don't want to be the son of a paranoic man that wanted to win a war using an ancient and uncontrollable Dragon."

The King was about to slap Skeppy again, but the three boys used the distraction of the guards for they advantage, Sapnap suddendly scrambled out of the guard's hold and used his body to knock the other two, Bad and George jumped out of their hold and as soon as they were free, they scrambled through their backpacks and drank their last invisibility potion and also giving Sapnap a strenght potion.

"What are you doing you idiots?! Fight them!" The King yelled.

George's head throbbed, his time was running out. He turned to see the King looking around, Sapnap was carefully punching the guards and then moving away dodging their swords, and Bad was probably untying Skeppy's ropes.

The totem must be in his cape. George thought.

He carefully walked towards the King, the guards were busy trying to find Sapnap, so he walked holding his breath and when he was about to take the King's cape, a hand grabbed his wrist, making him yelp in surprise.

"There you are you little shit." The King smiled, but a force lunged at him, making him trip and losehis grip on George's wrist.

"Language." Bad muttered somewhere.

George moved away now that the king was literally turning and punching the air to try and catch him, it could be a funny sight if it no were for the fact that George's vision became blurry.

Not now, please.

George limped now towards the King, all of the guards were still fighting with an invisible Sapnap and now a free Skeppy, Bad was distracting the King with his voice, he has to get the totem, he has to bring Dream back.

"There you are!" The King smiled at the sight of Bad, the last potions were the one that lasted three minutes, now the trio where visible again.

"George! Now!" Bad yelled, trying to take the King's hands to stop him from moving.

George hurried and ripped the King's cape off, a shiny and golden statue falling to the floor making a metallic noise, George launched himself to take it because the King pushed Bad away, no free from his hold.

"Run!" Sapnap yelled, hitting a guard in the head with a stolen sword, denting his helmet and knocking him out.

George sprinted off, opening his backpack with force and pulling out the urn.

The drilling sensation were back in his head, making him groan in pain and kneeling to the floor.

Please.

His vision blurred, unable to get up again.

No, not now please.

He could hear the King's voice behind him, he was getting close.

No.

No no no no! He was so close!

George cried out defeated, squeezing the totem and the urn against his chest.

Dream.

He couldn't take it anymore, he landed on the floor, seeing familiar and not so familiar blurry faces crouching in front of him.

Dream, I'm sorry.

Everything turned black.

***

George opened his eyes, laying on the shiny grass and looking at the brighter sky.

It's over.

"George." 

The voice forced him to get up, but he wasn't able to release his tears of grief because something was happening.

"Dream?" He whispered, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Dream was standing right in front of him, tall and proud and so beautiful, but particles were flowing around him, they looked like the souls that emerged from the ground, but around Dream they were brighter and bigger, and Dream was also fading.

George got up, his mouth open and eyes wide, he walked slowly towards the man in front of him, Dream laughed and enveloped George into the tightest and warmest hug he ever felt.

"Dream..." George was speechless, a few drops landed on his head, he raised it to see Dream tearing up under his mask.

"George, you did it!" Dream's voice was loud and full of joy and also breaking in the last part.

"I did it?" He whispered, still stunned to even close his mouth.

"You did it sweetheart, you revived me." 

"I did it!" George screamed in euphoria, now returning Dream's hug and laughing and the tears that were meant to simbolize his defeat were now for his happiness.

Dream laughed louder, raising George off the ground and spinning him in the air, George cried in happiness too, resting his head on the curve of Dream's neck. They laughed and cried together, the landscape around them changing colors for the first time ever, now the sun was setting and the bright sky turning into orange and pink colors that George could see, everything was so beatiful around them now.

"Thank you so much George, thank you, I literally owe you my life." Dream smiled down at him, George sighed, smiling too and eyes full of tears.

"Please, now you have to save us, Dream, as our last battle, save me, save Sapnap, save the kingdom, stop the war." George caressed Dream's cheek.

And then, Dream ripped off his mask, revealing his entire face for the first time in George's presence. He was entirely stunning, and George couldn't believe that he just revealed it to him, his eyes were green and brighter than the fields of the Kingdom, his cheeks dusted with freckles that George could stare and count for the rest of his life, with a nice and adorable blush to finish his details.

"I promise I will save you, my love, we will be together forever." He whispered, George didn't noticed that their lips were just inches apart now.

Their lips collided to melt into their first kiss, George circled his arms around Dream's neck to pull him close, the taller man smiled against the other's lips, hugging George's waist and deepening the kiss.

They pulled away breathless... Dream was actually breathing again.

"I see you soon." Dream smiled one last time, George's arms now crossing through Dream's form. He was dissapearing from the afterlife.

"Good luck, go back to life Dream, live again." George waved at him, eyes still full of tears.

Dream closed his eyes and allowed the particles to engulfe the rest of his transparent body, and he was gone.

He was back in the world of the living.

He was waiting for George to wake up now.

He was in front of Sapnap.

He was back.

George dropped on the now dark grass, a giant weight was off of his shoulders and he could breath properly again, the warm sensation was still on his lips.

The Ender Dragon now will never return.

The war will end before it even actually started.

He could now live in peace with his friends.

Now he could live in peace with Dream...


	11. The End

George tiredly opened his eyes, facing a white ceiling with a chandelier on the center of it. A comfy sensation surrounding his body, white silk duvets and fluffy pillows. The heavenly sensation of comfort making him sigh sleepily and wanting to close his eyes again.

"Hey there sweetheart." A soft voice sounded at his side.

George raised a hand at the direction of the sound, covering a masked face with the palm of his hand.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

Dream laughed and picked George's shoulders to force him to sit up, he groaned and yawned at the same time, honestly it feels amazing to sleep again without his dreams draining his energy or waking up with a headache.

"You can sleep more later, our friends are waiting for you." Dream chuckled, kissing George's forehead.

"Ah right, you won the fight didn't you?" George was now completely awake, and now aware that he just left the afterlife and doesn't know what happened when Dream left it first.

"Well if you are sleeping in this cloud of a bed instead of a wooden board maybe we won."

"True, true." George got up, he felt like he was still dreaming, because Dream was alive again, he was right next to him, he was breathing and his heart beating, the King was defeated and the Dragon never revived, they all are alive and now can live together again.

Dream guided George to the hallway of the South's castle, no longer feeling like a threatening place anymore, the birds chirping outside and the sun raising almost as shiny as the one in the afterlife realm.

They walked to a dining room, where some laughing and nice chattering sounded. Dream opened the doors and they both entered, in the other side of the really large table where Sapnap, Bad and Skeppy, the three of them eating and drinking and talking, they turned their heads at the two new guests and they smiled, Bad and Sapnap getting up to almost pushing George to the floor with a hug attack.

"You're finally awake, lazy idiot." Sapnap laughed.

" I am, now can you guys explain to me what happened when I passed out?" George asked after the hug, now all of them returning to their seats and Dream sitting next to George.

"I will, but can you first explain to me why out of nowhere you and Dream are together now?" Sapnap asked with a mocking but also confused face, George immediately blushed at the sudden attention of the rest of the people in the room.

"Like, I know you were head over heels for him before you died." Sapnap signaled at Dream.

"Y-you what?!" George stuttered looking at Dream, he nerviously laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"But since when you felt the same?" Sapnap continued, now looking at George.

"When George fells asleep he was able see me in the afterlife." Dream explained before George could say something. Sapnap's eyes widened.

"For how long?" 

"Like when he discovered the code of the book."

"So you're telling me that you two has been hooking up in another dimension this whole time and you didn't tell me?!"

Dream wheezed and George was hiding his face with his hands, totally embarrased.

"Hey guys? We still exist." Bad interjected, George mentally thanked him.

"Fine alright. So, wanna know what happened after you fainted?" Sapnap decided to change the subject.

George nodded, dying to know the rest of the story.

***

He couldn't take it anymore, he landed on the floor, seeing familiar and not so familiar blurry faces crouching in front of him.

Dream, I'm sorry.

Everything turned black.

"George!!" Sapnap screamed, running to the side of his friend, placing a hand on his back. "Stay. Away. From. Him." He scolded at the King that was right behind them.

"You stay away from the totem!" The King growled, pushing Sapnap away and turning George's body around.

The King stopped. Sapnap's mouth dropped open.

The totem and the urn were gone.

"W-what kind of trick is this?!" The King turned to see Sapnap, but he was busy seeing something else.

Behind the King and next to George a big swarm of shiny dots appeared, the sight so bright that Sapnap has to cover his eyes, but when he looked back, his breath just stopped.

Right in front of them was no one but Dream, Dream himself.

He standed there, using the same clothing that he wore when he passed away, and that mask that Sapnap missed so much. Behind them Bad and Skeppy and a few guards weren't that far, just as stunned as Sapnap, they were literally seeing a miracle.

"No, it can't be." The King stepped back.

"What's the matter? Did you see a ghost or something?" Dream asked, his voice sounded just as how Sapnap remembered.

"G-guards! Kill them all!" The king yelled, turning around and running away.

Dream paid no mind to him yet, he turned around to see an unconscious George still laying on the floor, he crouched and caressed his hair.

"You did so well." He whispered.

"Dream." Sapnap shakily called, rubbing at his eyes. His friend was really right in front of him.

"Hey man, it's been a while, huh?" Dream smiled.

"Well? Go and end with that asshole! I will take care of George!" Sapnap said suddenly, he can cry and hug his best friend later.

Dream nodded and sprinted right to where the King went.

The guards were distracted by Bad and Skeppy, so Dream easily ran passed them, it didn't take him long to get to the King's tracks.

"Stay away from me! You crazy monster!" The King screamed, turning and entering a spacious room.

"Yeah, I'm totally the crazy one."

"You weren't supposed to be here, you were dead! I was supposed to bring the Dragon back!"

"It's a shame that you no longer could destroy the world and yourself with the stupid idea of a Dragon by your side." Dream shaked his head, slowly approaching the King, he stepped back, going out to a balcony.

"W-why is nobody here?!"

"Yeah, good question, where are you guards? Don't you have thousands of them to protect you? Oh, maybe not all of them were entirely loyal to you. How about that huh? Not even you son agreed with your crazy plan and the betrayal that costed my life, and now you are by you own against a ghost of the past."

"You..." The King stepped back further, getting dangerously close to the edge of the balcony. "You were their weapon, how could you be better than me? You killed thousands!"

"I was protecting my home from your tricks. I wanted to change and live peacefully, I thought I could do it when you offered the alliance, but it was just another trap. You are the real killer, sending soldiers to do the dirty work because of your hunger of power. and cowardice"

The King quivered at the darkness in Dream's voice.

"I am better than you." He did just a little step forward.

The King tried to yell a warning, but he jumped at the cercany of the warrior, colliding with the fence and tripping, the screams echoed through the whole room as the King fell from the balcony. A distant thud stopped the screaming, and the whole Kingdom was silent again.

It was over.

A hurried footsteps behind Dream made him turn, there where Sapnap, Bad and Skeppy, Dream sighed and smiled. Bowing at Skeppy.

"I'm afraid to say that your father passed away. Prince Zak."

"Don't worry about it... It seemed that it was the only way." Skeppy waved at him.

"Good news! You're the only heir, so you're the new King now!" Bad cheered.

Sapnap ignored the conversation and runned towards his friend, now releasing the tears and the laughter, Dream opened his arms, happily receiving the hug from his best friend.

"Gosh you need a bath." Dream covered his nose.

"Yeah don't think that bring people back to life is effortless." Sapnap snickered, looking down at his dirty clothing.

"Where's George?"

"He's resting in one bedroom, he'll be fine."

Dream sighed in relief, walking out the room with his new friends, still feeling a little stunned of actually being back.

I'm back.

A few weeks later...

George looked at his reflection, his blue suit looked good, but he felt like something was missing. A pair of arms surrounded him from behind, and in the mirror he could see Dream's face smiling at him. It was nice in these moments of privacy where he could take off his mask in front of George.

"What do you think? Does it look good?"

"Honey, you would look good even if you're wearing a sack of potatoes." Dream answered, George smiled. "Why so interested in looking good? It's Sapnap's coronation, not our wedding."

"Oh so you're saying that the coronation of your best friend it's not that important?"

"No, but you don't have to look that good for him."

"You're jelaous?"

"Ha! No I'm not, Sapnap is amazing, yes. but I'm still your best choice." Dream mocked with a silly confident tone.

"Hmm? Well, you're right in that one."

"That I'm your best choice?"

"No, that Sapnap is amazing." George stuck out his tongue and looked at Dream's eyes in the mirror.

Dream gasped, letting George go and stepping back, placing a hand on his chest.

"How dare you?"

"Oh yeah you're not jelaous at all."

Dream made a puppy sound and buried his face on George's hair, faking crying.

"Awww don't worry! I promise that I will try to look twice as better in our wedding." George assured, petting the head of the giant puppy of a boyfriend that he got.

"You better try, because it seems difficult to get over of how you look today."

"Aww, thank you honey! You look good too, it's a shame that you have to hide your pretty face with that mask." George turned to lock his arms around Dream's neck, looking down at his green suit.

"I wouldn't share my identity to anyone but you... And also Sapnap but he doesn't count."

"Well, speaking of him, we have to go now or we'll miss his party."

"Okay, let's go then."

They standed next to each other, watching with smiling faces and tearful eyes as how the priest placed the crown on Sapnap's head, his father watching him proudly and his mother failing at holding her sobs.

"I proclaim you as the King Nicholas the first." The priest stated, and now the whole crowd present cheered.

Dream, George and Bad clapped, really proud of their friend. Sapnap turned his head to face them, smiling back.

Then from the door appeared no one but Skeppy, walking towards Sapnap, the crowd started whispering at the sudden presence.

Skeppy stopped, he and Sapnap sharing a glance, then he turned to the crowd.

"Months ago, The South Kingdom came and stated that wanted to establish an alliance, but ended up lying and attacking without a warning, almost starting a war and killing the legendary warrior. "He pointed at Dream. "As the new King, I apologize for what my predecessor did." Skeppy turned to see Sapnap again. "And this time, I truly come in peace, with the intention of state a real alliance this time, to seal our friendship and let our kingdoms to live together in harmony."

Skeppy extended a hand to Sapnap, he happily took it and shaked it.

"We'll put our differences aside, and forget about the past, we are associated from now on, no more rivalry, no more spilled blood in vain, no more hostility, no more wars. We are in peace now." Sapnap declared, looking at his people.

The crowd cheered again.

The promise was sealed.

They are in peace now.

"Man stop crying, this is not a funeral." Sapnap pushed Bad.

"I'm just so happy for all of you!" He choked out. "You and Skeppy are Kings now, Dream revived and now you two are together." Bad signaled at Dream and George, they both chuckled and squeezed close, Dream's arm around George's waist.

"Okay you're right, we are awesome! And now the Kingdoms can sleep at night without worrying about a sudden war." Sapnap smiled, the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure that Skeppy will be a better King than his father." Bad pointed.

"Oh, speaking of him, when the whole sweet talk ended and everyone separated to get the food, he didn't stopped asking me for where you were." Sapnap sounded funny with the last part, making Bad blush and the couple laughed.

"I-I'll go to see if he needs help or something." Bad turned and disappeared in the crowd, hiding his face to his friends in the process.

"He's so sweet." George snickered.

"Nick, can you come here please?" Sapnap's mother called from behind them, he groaned.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about your classes, but get ready for the responsibilities of a real monarch." Dream teased.

"I'm starting to regret this day." Sapnap mumbled, waving at his friends and walking to his mother.

Dream and George looked at each other.

"Well, it seems that it's you and me now."

"Things really change huh? A few months ago you were hiding from me in hay bales, but today you're being such a gentleman." George smiled at him, Dream groaned.

"Please, when will you let that story go?"

"When we return to the afterlife."

"I'm missing that place already."

They walked to the balcony, watching the sunset, it looked like the one in the afterlife when Dream was leaving it.

"Why would you need that place when we have this?" George asked, gesturing at the view, but Dream never peeled his eyes away from the man in front of him.

"You're right, now I can have you with me all day and every day."

They shared a small kiss, it felt better when both of them are completely alive.

"I love you so much." Dream whispered against George's lips.

"I think I love you more."

"No way, I was in love first."

George laughed at that, and Dream laughed too.

Now they can stay together forever, in this life, and in the afterlife...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who followed this story!  
> I hope you all liked it!  
> I have more stories, I hope you get interested in them as well~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> I don't ship them in real life, if they change their minds about the shipping I will delete this story.
> 
> Also as I said, this story is already completed, but I will update the chapters daily to make you suffer hahahah.... Unless you go to read it in wattpad instead...


End file.
